Hilary McClintock
=Hilary McClintock= http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v610/Aistanocha/dolls/hilary1.png Name: Hilary Lorraine McClintock Gender: Female Age: 36 Birthdate: January 14, 1992 Birthplace: North Vancouver, BC, Canada Hometown: Vancouver, BC, Canada Height: 5'6" Build: Slim-ish Eye Color: Sort of bluey-greeny-grey? Hair Color: Strawberry blonde Parents: Ian and Trudy Bruce; legal guardians are Matthew and Haley McClintock. Status: Single IM Screen Name: CrankyCameo (zomg). Player: Cameo Theme Song: How Soon Is Now by The Smiths Appearance More or less looks like the doll, but she has wavy hair. (There is also a ponytail lurking behind her neck, as hard as it is to tell.) Also does not wear that hat all the bloody time... just most of the time. It's harder to tell with the glasses in the way, but it's not uncommon for her to have bags under her eyes from not sleeping. She is also very pale because she spends nearly all her time indoors. Her outfits are rarely more complicated than a T-shirt (or a layered pair of shirts) and jeans, sometimes with a sweater, because she doesn't have the patience to wear anything more elaborate on a regular basis. The clothes she wears sort of lean towards gothic -- lots of black and stripes -- but she doesn't dress the part often enough or elaborately enough to consider herself a goth. She has about three predefined outfits, of which the doll's is #1. Unless she's dressing entirely for practical factors rather than looks, she always wears Converse hightops (of which she has two pairs, one a vivid green and the other sort of a red plaid; she goes with whatever pair better matches the outfit). Personality On the surface, Hilary is rather skittish and quite shy, and consequently doesn't do well when expected to interact with strangers. If she has a reason to loosen up, though, she acts like the Cammy we know from chat. Due to her combination of shyness and misanthropy, 99% of the social interaction she gets is online unless either someone drags her away from the computer or she gets sucked into a conversation while not at home. She has a fair bit of theoretical knowledge about how to interact socially, but virtually no personal experience, and the aforementioned reasons why she avoids people mean that she's disinclined to try putting it into practice. Although she doesn't try to suppress them altogether, Hilary refuses to let her emotions interfere with her logic when making decisions of any significance (although her nasty procrastination habit and lack of self-discipline in that area mean that she often puts off unpleasant things that set up better long-term outcomes in favor of doing what she wants to do at the moment). Note that she does factor the emotional fulfilment of herself and others into said decisions; she just doesn't allow her heart to influence her brain. Partially related to this but just as much for unrelated reasons, she doesn't let herself cry in front of other people. Or at all, for that matter, except under truly exceptional circumstances, but especially not when others are present. If she's in a bad mood, there are two ways her outward behaviour can shift: she either snaps at everyone who annoys her and deliberately tries to drive them crazy, or becomes very cold and formal. (She is aware that the former is immature, but will likely only try to stop herself doing it if it would be a bad idea for reasons other than simply making her a pain to be around.) She's very analytical. In particular, she does a lot of self-analysis, thus explaining why this part of the bio is so bloody long. To stop it from getting even longer, since it could turn into an essay if I'm not careful, I'm just gonna say that she's the closest copy of her author that can be produced, albeit with slight adjustments to a) account for the differences in home universe, b) make her just a little bit easier to actually play, and c) prevent certain personal issues from being revealed. (This is admittedly not the most helpful way to sum things up, but hopefully you can at least get a sense of how she generally acts?) Power Power Class: 1 Hilary has the power of wingless, quasi-telekinetic flight; this includes hovering in place, the latter of which can be done without expending energy but the former of which requires the same amount of energy as running (or walking, if it's slow). There's theoretically no limit to how high she can go, but in practice warmth and her reliance on oxygen are limiting factors (although I suppose she could bundle up and wear scuba gear... or just get a spacesuit). Carrying stuff that's heavy enough to matter, whether objects or people, is just as much of an encumbrance as it would be if she was trying to run while carrying the same weight. Her exact top speed is unknown, but, as the author, I can say that it's more like a car's than a jet's (and can only be reached while flying; she doesn't have superspeed on the ground). She doesn't need to assume an aerodynamic position to fly, but it helps. Background Hilary grew up in Greater Vancouver, and transferred to Heartwood in the middle of the 2029/30 school year. No part of the above sentence was untrue, but it's awfully strange that there are no verifiably authentic records of the existence of Hilary McClintock from earlier than October 2029, don't you think? Random Facts * Hilary has a bizarre and incomprehensible sleep schedule. She misses school fairly often because she was asleep during school hours, although she does her best to keep on top of the work. (She also tries to avoid showing up in a sleep-deprived haze, since that has disastrous effects on the work she produces.) * Hilary has a world-class sweet tooth. * Hilary constantly wears this sort of necklace-thing that could be described either as a short necklace or a very loose choker. It doesn't show up on the doll because the author doesn't know how to draw it. * Hilary naturally peppers her speech with TV Tropes jargon, but suppresses it unless she's around other tropers. * Hilary's hearing is very sharp; not supersenses sharp, but good. She also has above-average senses of smell and taste. (For the record, she has terrible vision without her glasses, and her sense of touch is average.) * Hilary makes a lot of pop culture references from the 2000s, seems to be primarily into TV shows, movies, video games, and suchlike from that decade or earlier (the 1990s for games and the '90s/'80s for movies), and most of her music of choice is from between the 1960s and the 1990s, with a 2000s minority. (She does like some recent music, but it's sparse.) * Hilary talks to both animals and inanimate objects as if they were sapient beings; for example, scolding her laptop for opening the CD tray without the release button having been pressed. This is just an odd habit, though; she doesn't seriously believe that they can respond or understand.